


His Demon and Her Dragon

by M_D_Knight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Knight/pseuds/M_D_Knight
Summary: What would happen if our favorite dragon slayer and she-devil weren't showing the world everything about themselves like the world thought they were? What would happen when an event forces Mira and Natsu to show that their inner demons still torture them and how would this change our story? Rated M due to paranoia.





	1. A blow, broken spirit, & shattered heart

_Hello there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ M.D. Knight  _here. First off, I want everyone to know that this isn't a ripoff. I am the original author, however, when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far. Thus, the reasoning for my new account here on_ _Archive of Our Own_ _. Now, on with the first, and newly revised chapter of His Demon and Her Dragon. Also, please remember to review._

**Chapter 1**

Natsu had grown more and more frustrated over the years. For some unknown reason, he couldn't get his inner Dragon to choose his mate. Sure, his inner Dragon had started to emerge just before Lisanna had died as he had unknowingly reached the age in which his instincts for finding a mate to begin to kick in. Something was proven by Natsu's extremely increased desire to mate. However, it still refused to choose a mate and then Lisanna died, and as she when she did, she had seemingly took Natsu elevated desire to mate with her. Yes, Natsu still had feelings for different women in the guild at different times throughout his time with Fairy Tail, he was still human after all. Even if that humanity was only a small part of his genetic makeup. Hell, he would continually end up going back to his first crush but would always find some reason why he didn't stand a chance with her. Though he recently had been finding himself wish and hoping with every fiber of his being that his inner Dragon would awaken and choose the woman that he had already secretly given his heart to already. Yet he knew that there was a chance that his inner Dragon would choose someone else. Which, really scared Natsu due to Igneel having warned him to never give his heart to anyone besides the one his inner Dragon choose. Something that Igneel had told Natsu due to the fact that whenever the dragon king had watched a Dragon Slayer do that during the dragon war, he had witnessed it literally destroy the Dragon Slayer from the inside out. So when Natsu had done this very thing that Igneel had warned him not to do, Natsu began to get worried as to why his inner Dragon had yet to do the same let alone even wake up.

For those that had grown up with Natsu or had watched him grow, they all could see the distress that the young man was in. At first, they had been as blind to it as the rest of the guild. However, when the first year anniversary of Lisanna's death passed, the Slayer's behavior made it became as clear as day just how troubled he really was. Many had even tried to get him to open up about just what was bugging him, yet still, nothing he ever did or said gave them the slightest idea as to what it was.

Which, was why the guild was extremely thankful when Natsu had brought Lucy into the guild as she seemed to help Natsu with whatever had been eating at him. Sadly, that didn't last. Sure, Natsu was still better than before Lucy had joined the Guild, but everyone could tell that Natsu was only using Lucy as a distraction from his problems. Well, everyone but one as said person's emotions blinded them from seeing what was really going on with the Dragon Slayer.

So when the newly formed team Natsu finished the with the Lullaby Incident and Natsu had reminded Erza of his challenge, every member of the guild that was close to Natsu all had the same thoughts.  _'Dammit not this again, why the hell is he so obsessed with beating her?'_  were the collective thoughts of all those close to Natsu. However, as they watched the fight go on, they all placed their bets to avoid raising the suspicion of the other members about what was really going on with the pyro. Well, everyone but one of the guild's most beloved member, who simply gripped the cloth in her hands into a tighter and tighter hold as she watched the depressed look grow on the pink haired boy's face. As well as when he tried moves that made it clear that he was getting more and more desperate to win. She also cringed at every time Natsu would make one of those rookie mistakes that she knew Natsu knew better than to make.

Thus, as the fight came to an end, they were all stunned by what the consequences would be for their lack of willingness to find out what was really wrong with Natsu.

Erza stood over Natsu with the tip her sword set a hair's with away from piercing the salmon haired mage's neck.

"I've won Natsu. Accept your defeat, you're almost completely out of magic and you don't stand a chance against me without your fire so just accept that you have lost." Erza said in a commanding tone hoping, her small lecture might help to break Natsu out of whatever it was that drove his apparent need to beat her. However, as the saying goes, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. As such, Erza was ignorant of the fact that it was her good intentions that would be the straw that broke the dragon's back.

"Fine, I give up," Natsu spoke in a very dejected tone. Which quickly caught the attention of the entire guild.

As Erza let Natsu up, she carefully watched his every movement with her mind going straight into red alert due to her sensing that Natsu's words weren't just in regards to their fight. So, after he gotten up onto his feet, Natsu put his left hand just below his right shoulder. The exact spot with his guild mark, when everyone saw this they thought that Natsu might have hurt his shoulder. However, for those that had realized that something was up with Natsu, this action caused a sinking feeling to grip their guts. A sinking feeling that escalated to feeling like they were being forced to watch someone murder their loved ones when Natsu's hand light on fire for a mere moment only for it to extinguish itself in the next. What they didn't know was that was nothing compared to what they were about to feel when Natsu pulled his hand away to show their fears were true. As Natsu removed his hand everyone was in absolute horror to see that Natsu had burned off his guild mark. Then, without a word, he turned from the group as he began to walk away from the closest thing that he had, had to a family since Igneel had left him.

**After Natsu was gone**

Once Natsu had vanished from sight, Mira was the first to snap out of her state of shock and move into action. Yet she didn't move to go back to the guild. No, she moved in the direction that Natsu had walked away in. However, as a few others went to join her, Mira turned on them with the same demonic fury that she had held all those years ago.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing," Mira snapped when she realized others were trying to follow her lead

"Mira, please, let us come with you," Lucy said with a clear fear being present in her voice as she had never seen this side of the always sweet Mira.

"Just why in the hell should I let any of you even get close to Natsu," Mira hissed with a malevolent aura of dark purple mixed with black surrounding her as an Oni mask materialized behind her. Causing many to fear that they were about to see a very violent rebirth of The Demon of Fairy Tail.

"What are you talking about Mira, I'll be the first to say that I'm not the biggest fan of the Pyro, but you know that we all care about the flaming idiot," Gray said in a slightly braver voice, not caring if the image of his rivalry with Natsu was damaged by his ever so slight showing of concern. Though despite that, Gray was still scared shitless as the look Mira was giving them truly scared the entire guild to the point that they thought that Mira might actually kill one of them as she hadn't ever shown this level of rage, even when she had access to her magic.

"Oh, really, you all care about Natsu huh," Mira said as her head bent down slightly and a shadow fell over her eyes. "Well, you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it. ALL THIS GUILD HAS DONE SINCE LISANNA DIED WAS TAKE, AND TAKE, AND TAKE FROM HIM ONLY TO THEN TURN AROUND TO MOCK HIM WHEN HE TRIED TO DO A GOOD JOB!" Mira raged as her head snapped back up to show her eyes light ablaze with an unquenchable fury. Yet before anyone could even begin to attempt refuting her claim, Mira's wrath continued to be unleashed upon the guild " **ERZA TREATS NATSU** ,  _my sweet Natsu_ ,  **LITTLE BETTER THAN A SLAVE, LUCY ACTS LIKE HE'S HER PERSONAL MONEY MAKER AND ATTACK DOG, AND...** " Mira yelled, unknowingly revealing just what the full extent her feelings were for the pink haired pyro as her tone softened when she made her slip up. "Forget it, I could stand here all day yelling about how you all mistreat the heart of our guild, but it would be pointless to waste my breath on you people. As of right now, the only one I would let come with me is Romeo as he and I haven't taken advantage of Natsu, **AND ROMEO ISN'T EVEN PART OF THE GUILD YET!**  You all should be ashamed of yourselves, and to think this guild is supposed to be a place where we treat each other like family. You know what, if I can't get Natsu to come back I am going to follow his lead and leave this guild as well, as I am sick of this behavior." Mira stated in a defeated tone that quickly became venomous as she turned and stormed off, leaving everyone else behind as not even Erza was willing to test Mira's patience right now.

**With Mira**

Mira had finally found herself in front of Natsu and Happy's home. It had taken every single ounce of her skills to follow the route Natsu had taken to his home as the only other member who ever knew were his home was beside happy was that of Lisanna, as her little sister had been the only one that had been permitted to help Natsu build the entire house. A permission that had been established by none other than Natsu himself during the one time that he had somehow outclassed even that of Gildarts in terms of a display of raw power.

Knowing that she was going to want privacy, Mira did a quick check as to how many magic pressures she could feel from the building. So when she only felt his pressure radiating from the house, Mira let out a sigh of relief. Sure, she liked Happy as much as everyone else did, but this wasn't the first time that she had rather private discussions with the Dragon Prince. As such, Mira knew from all of those prior experiences, that the conversation she was about to have with the pyro would force her to show herself at her most vulnerable. A fact that had been all but impossible for her when others were around. Well, that was with the exception of Natsu, as he had always had a way of stripping away her defenses and making her show herself.

"Natsu, are you in there," Mira called out.

…

…

...

"Natsu, it's Mira, can you please let me in," Mira called in a bit more of a panicked tone.

…

…

...

"Natsu, please, it's really important, if you're worried about it being about the guild it's not. I just want to talk to you about something that I should have told you a long time ago," Mira pleaded.

…

…

…

"PLEASE NATSU, I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEVER EVEN LOOK AT ME AGAIN! I JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU! I CAN'T HIDE THIS FROM YOU ANYMORE!" Mira said with tears brimming the corner of her eyes.

…

…

…

It was by this point that Mira had collapsed to her knees and had her head pressed against the door as she cried into her hands as she feared it was already too late and that she had missed her chance to tell him something that could have brought them both extreme happiness.

Yet the full extent of Mira's sorrow was soon hidden when a downpour of rain with countless lightning flashes in the distance that were each followed by a deafening thunderclap.

Soon, Mira's hair was matted, every fiber of her dress had been drenched, and her tears were seemingly washed away as her tears blended seamlessly with that of the rain. Though the fact that Mira's were being hidden by a force of nature would have mattered little when one was to witness the body jarring shakes that were resulted from Mira's tears.

After some time had passed, Mira found herself being picked up in a bridal carry.

Turning her attention to the one that was now holding her, Mira was stunned to find her brother.

"Your wrong Onee-chan," Elfman said without looking at Mira, as he simply continued to look straight ahead. "You weren't the only one that didn't take advantage of Natsu-oniisan or cared for him either," Elfman said due to him seeing the Dragon Slayer in the same light as that of an older brother despite being the same age as Natsu, or so they all thought. "I would rather die than hurt him. He's helped me in more ways than you will ever know, we may not let others see it but we are as close as brothers could ever be. Also, I must that I approve of your chose of Natsu-oniisan," Elfman finished in a serious tone as he continued to carry Mira home, having forgone his habit of referring to every action as either manly or unmanly.

However, rather than comfort his grief-stricken sister, Elfman's mini-speech simply caused Mira's sorrow to deepen as she sobbed into her brother's chest.

_**Thank you for reading. Please remember to review, fallow, and favorite. Also, please PM me if you are interested in becoming my beta reader.** _


	2. A Hope, gift, and reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if our favorite dragon slayer and she-devil weren't showing the world everything about themselves like the world thought they were? What would happen when an event forces Mira and Natsu to show that their inner demons still torture them and how would this change our story? Rated M due to paranoia.

_Let me start off by saying that I am glad that my work has been viewed 7 times in the short time that it has been published on this site. I honisetly didn't think that it would be viewed that many times when I am still new to this site am largely an unknown author. Anyway, I do hope that those of your reading this story are enjoying doing so. Lastly, Please remember to comment once you have finished reading, now on with the next chapter._

 

**Chapter 2**

It had been three weeks since Natsu had been dealt the final blow that broke his spirit and Mira gone after him only to end up with a shattered heart. However, even with that time, and Natsu's destructive reputation, no one had heard so much as a whisper to where he could be.

As such, with the continued passing of time, came the continual rise of desperation for everyone in the guild. So much so that the desperation had gotten so bad that Makarov had even gone to Phantom Lord to request that their dragon slayer track down Natsu.

Sadly, even after Makarov had convinced Phantom Lord's master to help them by permitting the acceptance of Fairy Tail's specialized job request, of the use of their dragon slayer, Makarov was faced with the task of convincing a man that was seemingly even more stubborn than his own grandson.

"Please, we need your help. Natsu grew up in the wilds, he knows how to survive in the wilderness better than any of our other members and his home was already located deep within one of the surrounding forests. If you won't help us, we'll never be able to find him" Makarov plead

"I didn't realize that the Fairy flies had gotten another Dragon Slayer, and I haven't heard anything about Salamander getting laid-up," the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord spat at the elderly master of Fairy Tail.

"We haven't gotten another Dragon Slayer, Natsu is The Salamander of Fairy Tail. He has also stated on multiple occasions that he was raised by the fire dragon Igneel." Makarov explained as Gajeel instantly made his expression become stone like upon hearing Igneel's name. As he didn't want his shock to be seen.

 _'Ok, so these dipshits not only managed to somehow break the spirit of a Dragon Slayer but the son of Igneel, a Fucking Dragon Royal. What the hell could these dumbasses have done to break a Dragon Royal of the Fire Dragons no less? Those bastards are more bullheaded than any normal Fire Dragons or normal Fire Dragon Slayers could ever hope to be,'_  Gajeel internally ranted.  _'Unless... don't tell me that,_ _ **That**_ _, happened,'_ Gajeel continued to think.

"Alright old man, I'll go with you, but I'm only going with to find out what the hell you all could have done to break a Fire Dragon Slayer. If we haven't found him by the time if get my answer, then your shit out of luck, got it?" Gajeel stated to Makarov.

"If that's all you'll do, then that's what well have to accept," Makarov said with a slightly bitter undertone to his voice.

The situation was far from ideal, however, it was still far better than what it had been before he had come to Phantom Lord. As there was now at least a small chance that they may get some sort of lead as to where Natsu had gone rather than remaining dead in the water in regardings to finding leads on just where Natsu had gone.

With that, Makarov and Gajeel made their way back to Magnolia.

Upon reaching Magnolia, The duo headed straight for Fairy Tail's guild hall. Where Makarov then announced the current situation to the guild. Yet when he did so, he was met with a very unexpected snag. A snag that was named Mirajane Strauss who was being backed up by her brother and Happy. Both of whom looked just as livid with the guild as Mira herself did.

"Alright you brats, this is Gajeel Redfox. He's a mage that can track down Natsu. All he needs to do so is something with Natsu's sent on it. So, d..." Makarov stated until he the doors to the guild were slammed open to reveal Mira who currently had a rather unprepossessing appearance.

Her normally wavy and silk-like hair looked as though it had been turned into a rats nest of knots with several matted patches due to Mira having not combed her hair in three weeks. Mira's normally crisp and clean dress had become heavily wrinkled with the wrinkles ranging from hardly noticeable to eye throbbing. Making it clear that she had more than likely just haphazardly thrown on her paradigmatic outfit. Yet the thing that drew the most attention to Mira's disheveled appearance was the few stray tears that remained on her face as well as the tear stains that her previous tears left behind. Making it clear they Mira had been crying since the guild's most dreaded day beyond that of the anniversary of Lisanna's death.

"Just how the hell are you planning to do that, because none of you are getting anywhere near Natsu's home" Mira raged

"Mira, please, we know that we haven't treated Natsu as we should have but please don't keep us from making amends with him. Please, Mira, your family have been the only ones that he's ever permitted to know more than the general location of his home. Please don't make me order Gajeel to find his house so we..." Makarov pleaded until Gajeel cut him off.

"Tough luck old man, the home of a Dragon or Dragon Slayer is their territory. So only those that they permit my enter that territory, and seeing as how Salamander allowed these three into that territory your shit out of luck. If the territory had been abandoned by Salamander without having left those that he was still permitting access to it, then it would be a different story. However, salamander has left behind those who are permitted to enter his territory and as such, they now control that territory by the ancient laws of the Dragon race. So seeing as how they don't want me near Salamander's home, I can't go near it. Especially if he is the son of Igneel," Gajeel said before he turned towards Mira.

"So, what's your call?" Gajeel question the Strauss family.

Mira was about to tell the man to go to hell, that she didn't need help finding her Natsu, that just because she hadn't been able to send one day without crying from dawn to dusk didn't mean she wouldn't find him. Yet just as she was going to do just that, the feeling of and hand and a paw on her shoulders made her turn to see the pleading looks on the faces of Happy and Elfman.

"Please, Oneechan, let him help us. I can't keep watching you be consumed by your sorrow. Besides, what could it hurt to have his help?" Elfman said with a worried look in his eyes and a pained tone to his voice.

"Please, Mira, I want my dad back. I want the father I had before Mom's death. He wasn't the perfect dad but he's done the best that he could. Even with him bottling everything up inside." Happy pleaded with tears streaming from his eyes as Mira quickly pulled him into a hug as she buried her face in his fur to hide her own tears.

Mira may not have been the one that had helped Natsu raise Happy, however, that didn't mean that she didn't see Happy as though he was her own child. Nor did it mean that she wasn't just as protective of him as Lisanna herself had been. Two facts that Lisanna had been well aware of before her death.

"Fine," Mira said with a sniffle as she raised her head. "You and you alone can come with us, no one else" Mira ordered in a tone of finality that it left the guild speechless.

**Later, at Natsu's House**

After the group of four reached Natsu's home, Gajeel had the Strauss family stay outside as he entered the home.

Once the Iron Dragon Slayer had entered the house, he wasn't surprised to see what anyone else would have considered a pigsty.

'Fuck, he's got the place trapped. Ok, Redfox, you can do this, you just have to find his journal, every dragon has one. That's right you just have to find that book without getting slaughtered in the process. Shit, what is up with these pheromones? Just what the hell had this guild done to Salamander?' Gajeel thought as he gulped and took his first step beyond the entryway of the home.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the house

Not long after the door had closed, the Strauss family stood there as the sounds of chaos resounded from the house, almost as though someone had unleashed a Tasmanian devil on the inside of Natsu's home.

Half an hour later, Gajeel came barreling out of a window.

"Here, this is all the help you people are getting from me," Gajeel said as he handed them each a letter.

**Timeskip**

Later that night, Mira found herself walking into the largest park of Magnolia. She had gone to great lengths to ensure that she had remanded hidden on her way from the guild to the park. Going so far as to take the darkest rout and had constantly made sure no one had followed.

"Hello!? I came alone and made sure no one followed me, just like you said to," Mira said to a void of an empty park and starless night. Or that was until Gajeel came out from hiding in the shadows.

"Good, so you followed the instructions that I put in the letter?" Gajeel questioned.

"Every single one, I made sure the guild all had spiked drinks, including my brother and Happy. I even took the route that would hide my movements best," Mira said with hope in her eyes and voice.

"Good, now know this right here and now, I ain't doing this because I'm a nice guy. I'm only doing this because I'm a Dragon Slayer too. So I know what the Salamander must be going through right now. Do I make myself clear?" Gajeel questioned sternly, to which Mira simply nodded. "Good, here, this is the last page of his log book. Know that I only left the message to you intact." Gajeel said as he handed over a piece of paper that Mira quickly snatched and read.

**Letter**

_'To Mirajane:_

_Hey Mira, I just hope you get this. I want to let you know that I don't blame you for anything that happened. You were the only one who was genuinely nice to me. Well, besides the rest of your family and Happy. Everyone else just made fun and made me feel like a mistake. Sure, I don't blame them for not believing that I was raised by a dragon. However just because I don't fault them doesn't mean that it makes it hurt any less when the people I saw as my family didn't believe me. Or that they seemed to only want to make fun of me no matter what I did. So know that I am not leaving because of you. In fact, you, Elfman, Lisanna, and were the reasons I have stayed as long as I have. Though you were more of a factor in that then the others were. However, it's time for me to move on from Fairy Tale. I simply can't keep watching the woman, no, that doesn't do her justice. The goddess that I fell for as a kid, even with her teasing, when I knew that she wouldn't ever be able to return my feelings. So I've decided that it was time to move on._

_Also, you should know that I kinda broke into your house to leave you a goodbye gift. I hid it under your bed'_

**Letter end**

It was at this point that Mira was in tears, as she not only saw that she had waited too long to confess how she really felt but that Natsu loved another.

Having known what was more than likely to happen, Gajeel had left once he had given her the paper as didn't want to deal with it.

Which, ended up leaving Mira falling to her knees and hands covering his face as she felt her world, that had been a string's with away from falling apart, crumble around her.

**Later**

It had been a few hours from when Mira had first read the letter to when she had gotten home. upon which, the first thing she did was go to her room and look under her bed. Thus, leading to her pulling out a box from under her bed. The box was a fairly thin, yet long box that was at least 18 inches wide and at least five feet long. With it being no taller than two inches.

As Mira saw the box. she was startled by its appearance as it looked like a box that would be used for a very detailed and elegant dress. Upon pulling the lid off, she gasped at the sight of what lay in the box. There, before Mira was the most expensive looking dress she had ever laid eyes on. Reaching down, she gently grabbed the top of the dress only to have it quickly turn into a lava-like substance that quickly moved up her arms until it had covered her entire body. As it did so, it burned off her other clothing. Once the lava-like substance had burned away all of her previous clothing, the dress returned to normal. Only this time, instead of being in her hands it was on her body. She then noticed that there was a pair of heels in the box as well. Which, Mira quickly put on before she rushed over to her full length merrier.

When she reached her merrier, what she saw, simply took her breath away. She was currently standing there in a ruby red dress that seemed to hug her every curve, almost as if it were a second skin. The second thing Mira noticed was that unlike her other dresses, this one was strapless and the skirt didn't fluff out. Instead, this dress skirt was like a river of fire that ran down her entire body. From it hugging her from the waist up, yet the skirt of the dress hung from her waist down. Like it was a current that ran all the way down to her ankles, and a split running up the side of it. Going just far enough to show where her guild mark once lay. The dress also had a pure white flame design licking at the bottom and around her waist. With the flames that were running around her waist having been placed in the same pattern as the pink lace on her what had been her normally worn dress. The heels she now wore were the same ruby red that seemed to light up the room by itself. She then looked back at the box to notice a small shoulder cover of the same coloring as her dress and heels.

Wanting to see how she appeared in the completed outfit, Mira walked over to the box and picked up the shoulder cover before she slid it on. She then moved back to the merrier where she noticed how the sleeves hugged her arms and it covered her entirety of her exposed back and her shoulders. Mira also noticed how despite it being unusually cold tonight, that she was perfectly warm. Almost as if she was covered in a fire that was at just the right heat to keep her warm but not so hot enough to burn her body. She then saw that her shoulder cover ended a little over an inch past the top edge of her dress and was almost completely transparent despite still having the same red coloring as the rest of her outfit. She then buttoned the shoulder cover closed with the white dragon head pendant that was attached to the top corner of her shoulder cover. Thus causing it to make it so it formed a half circle-like opening that framed what small amount of her cleavage that her outfit allowed for one to see.

To say that she was taken back by her new outfit would have been an understatement. Yet she couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

Deciding to take one last look at the box, Mira noticed that there was a note left over that was held closed with a large red ribbon and labeled with the handwriting of the man that her heart violently ached for. An ache that she had spent the better part of life trying to ignore. At first, it was because she didn't want to have to fight her sister for him and risk losing them both. Regardless of the fact that Lisanna had always known that her sister loved Natsu just as much as she did and had a feeling that Natsu may love Mira as well. Then Lisanna died and Mira continued to ignore the burning of her heart out of respect for her dead sister's feelings.

It was only as the man she loved was about to walk out of her life, that she realized that despite her best attempts she was still going to lose him. Which, caused her to act on her long-buried feelings. Only to find that her actions were too late to do anything. Yet it was her same action of burying her feelings that had caused questions to form in the minds of her formerly fellow guild members when her change in personality took place. Questions she had to snuff out by saying that she had come to see Natsu as part of her family, which had caused a bit of confusion until she clarified that she wasn't meaning her Fairy Tail family but her actual family. A lie that everyone accepted thanks to how close that Lisanna and Natsu had been. Though it was a lie all the same, and a lie she told everyone as much as herself because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle everyone questioning her on why she was in love with Natsu or her own acceptance of her own feelings. She could always hear them asking "why would you bother pursuing Natsu of all people", "what does that idiot have that they didn't" and so on. All because they were blind to just WHO Natsu REALLY was.

Pulling herself from memory lane, Mira braced herself to read Natsu's note. Fully expecting him to be asking that she take care of the woman he had fallen for. Once she felt that she was ready for the confirmation of her beliefs, Mira carefully opened the larger ribbon.

**Note**

_'I hope you like the new outfit. Know that it was made completely out of my fire. So it will always keep you warm no matter how cold the weather gets. I also reinforced it enough that even if you were to jump into a pool, the dress would be completely unharmed as it is now waterproof. It would also keep the areas of your body, that's in direct contact with it, completely dry. So I hope you like it and know I wish that I could have seen my goddess in her new outfit._

_P.S. There's a lacrima in the box as well, all you have to do is channel a little bit of your magic, and yours alone, to have me be instantly teleported to you. Please, always keep this with you, and know that should you ever need a dragon to protect you that I am at your service, my beautiful goddess'_

**Note end**

With that, Mira broke down crying. However, unlike it had been for the past three weeks, this time she was crying tears of joy. The joy that Natsu felt the same for her as she did for him, and that he hadn't forsaken her.

After calming down, Mira smiled as she simply looked at the note when her eyes were drawn back to the now untied ribbon. A ribbon that she felt was made in the same way as her outfit as it gave off the same warmth. Thus, causing her to realize what was wrong and that she knew had the perfect means to fix that as well. Something that could be done due to the ribbon being made by her loves magic as well. As the last thing she wanted to do was disrespect the effort Natsu had put in to make her new outfit by adding something to it that he had not made.

As such, Mira moved to her full body merrier. Where she then took the ribbon and used it to tie the sides of her hair into a ponytail. Once done, Mira took in the entirety of her new outfit. Resulting in a small smile and a longing for Natsu to see her in it as well.

It was then that she realized she had a way to instantly bring Natsu to herself, Plus, with her having knocked out the entire guild by her having rejoined them as a member before spiking all of their drinks, she and Natsu could have all the privacy they could want. Causing her to snatch up the lacrima so fast that she nearly dropped it as she stood up. Taking a calming breath, Mira closed her eyes and focused on channeling the little bit of her magic that she still had access to, into the lacrima as a huge magic circle appeared then disappeared leaving Natsu behind.

Seeing that his surroundings had changed, Natsu looked around and saw Mira wearing the outfit he had made her and couldn't help but stare as he now was certain that Mira had to be a goddess.

Mira now had a large smile that gained a massive blush when she noticed that Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her despite his many attempts. She also noticed that Natsu was desperately trying to prevent having a waterfall of blood from shooting out of his nose at the mere sight of her in the outfit. Once Natsu had succeeded, he did something that startled Mira as she could have sworn that she heard him growl out the word, mine, in a deep voice.

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Now please remember to comment, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Forever together and a confusing return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if our favorite dragon slayer and she-devil weren't showing the world everything about themselves like the world thought they were? What would happen when an event forces Mira and Natsu to show that their inner demons still torture them and how would this change our story? Rated M due to paranoia.

_Hello again,_ M.D. Knight _here. The first thing I want to say about this chapter is that it is NOT a lemon chapter, I repeat, it is Not a lemon chapter. Yes, there is going to be sexual references in the chapter but there will be no actual sex scenes within this chapter. In fact, this chapter will not be going into anything that one wouldn't see on public television. More specifically, what one would see on American Broadcasting Company, otherwise known as ABC._ _Now, on with the chapter, and please remember to comment, seriously, comment, I'm beginning to think that no one is even enjoying this story on this site. So please, prove me wrong and comment._

**Chapter 3**

What happened next was not what Mira excepted. Sure, she had read almost anything she could get her hands on about Dragons and their Mating process. As she knew that the same would apply to Natsu due to her having remembered that he had previously stated that Dragon Slayers take on the traits of the Dragons themselves. A fact Natsu had only given up because he had forced Porlyusica put Grey into a medically induced coma when he simply couldn't stop himself from following the actions that his instincts demanded of him.

However, despite Mira's extensive research, it still failed to prepare her for what Natsu did. As only seconds after he had growled out that one word, he lunged at Mira as the salmon haired pyro tackled Mira into a very heated kiss. A kiss that her surprise had left her defenseless against that she melted into as her body quickly became like clay for Natsu to mold however he wished. In fact, Natsu's actions had left Mira so defenseless that she ended up wrapping her arms around behind Natsu's head as she unintentionally deepened the extremely heated kiss.

What Mira was unaware of, was that as the two of them were having their heated makeout session, they each had an aura surround them. For Natsu, it was a mixed aura of black and blood red. For Mira, the aura was a darkened neon purple in color.

Mira was also unaware of the fact that their two auras were mixing as they kissed.

Upon breaking the kiss, Mira saw how Natsu's eyes and become like that of a reptile. She then realized several things, thanks in no small part to her extensive research that she had done on dragon mating habits. The first was that Natsu's inner dragon had taken over, which would mean that after the night had passed, she would no longer be considered pure by the worlds standers. She then noted that would also mean that Natsu would be claiming her as his mate and wouldn't stop until she had either fought him off, something she knew that she wouldn't have the strength or the desire to do. Or until she submitted herself to him and even then Natsu's claiming of her as a mate wouldn't end until Natsu's inner dragon felt that Natsu's claim had been firmly established. Which, Mira realized would more than likely involve her becoming pregnant as she was currently twelve or so days from her next period. When Mira realized this, a blush formed on her cheeks but she couldn't help but smile at the thought of starting a family with Natsu. However, Mira also knew that she was currently in a rather dangerous situation as, despite the fact that she had the utmost faith that Natsu himself wouldn't hurt her, she did know that it wasn't uncommon for a Dragon Slayer's inner dragon to harm a mate during the mating process as a means to bring the mate "in to line" should they do anything that the inner dragon felt was a form of resistance.

As such, Mira accepted that she was to be Natsu's mate. A fact that caused Mira to feel joy to untold levels. Mira also noted that she had an aura surrounding her and that she could feel it struggling against Natsu's own aura. So, Mira removed her arms from behind Natsu's head as she laid her hands on either side of her head and closed her eyes. Thus, resulting in Mira hearing a very pleased sounding growl to come from Natsu as his aura consumed hers before it invaded her body. Causing Mira to gasp as she felt as though her boy had just been submerged in a relaxing hot spring.

Yet that same pleasurable feeling was soon overshadowed when Natsu placed his blood covered palm directly over Mira's guild mark before he plunged his entire hand through her thigh until her thigh bone was held in Natsu's hand. Natsu then seared his handprint onto Mira's thigh bone. Once done, Natsu pulled ish hand out of Mira's body. Upon which, Natsu ignited his hand in a green flame that he gently caressed over Mira's injured thigh.

During which, Mira crushed her gently closed eyelids and clenched her jaw so tough that she thought she may break it as tears of pain squeezed through Mira's eyelids. Yet the pain didn't last long as Mira soon felt Natsu soothing her pain away with a loving caress of his hand across her thigh.

Daring to crack her eyes open and lift her head ever so slightly, Mira was shocked to see that the green flames covering Natsu's hand were actually healing her injured thigh as the pleasurable feeling of being submerged in a hot spring slowly returned to her body.

When the pain had finally finished fading, Mira found herself being stood on her feet with Natsu standing behind her and guiding her over to her merrier where she was stunned to see her guild mark had been replaced with that of a tattoo of herself sleeping against a massive red dragon that had encircled itself around her and was snorting fire. As if it were challenging anyone to even try to take her from it. However, that wasn't all that she noticed about the tattoo. Mira also noticed that her face had a loving look on it and that despite her being completely naked, the dragon had positioned itself in such a way that it was keeping her decency for her. As it had moved its tail to prevent anyone from using her lower body and had one of its wings covering her upper torso. Making it so one would barely be able to make out even that of a vague outline of her form from her shoulders down.

"W... what happened to my guild mark" Mira whispered in shock. noting how Natsu's expression fell when he heard her.

"Are you saying you would rather having that guilds mark suling your body than the mate-mark that I made for you?" Natsu spoke in what Mira could only describe as a dejected tone.

"Of course not," Mira said as she whipped around in her loves arms so that she could look at him directly rather than his reflection. "I love the mark that you've made me. Its one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. I was just surprised you were able to remove the guild mark when Makarov said that he was making it so that only he could remove it if I wanted back into the guild," Mira explained

"Why would he do that? In fact, how would he even do that, and why would you even rejoin them if you had left them?" Natsu asked as he didn't understand why Mira would have accepted any of that or how Makarov would have done it in the first place.

"I rejoined the guild because I needed to be the barmaid again if I was going to be able to ensure that they wouldn't follow me to meet up with Gajeel of Phantom Lord when after he had slipped me a note about what I would need to do if he were to give me the note you had left for me. So when I told Makarov I wanted to join again, he said I would have to accept his terms as he didn't want me to simply change my mind later when I was their best chance of getting you to let them try to make amends" Mira informed Natsu

"You didn't tell me how he did that," Natsu said as he noticed Mira couldn't look him in the eyes anymore when he pointed that out.

"H... He incorporated a slave mark into my new guild mark. If anyone had found out, I would have been at their mercy as it made me a slave to anyone that wears the Fairy Tail emblem.

" _ **HE DID WHAT?**_ " Natsu boomed in a dragnotic fury as an inferno erupted around him that Mira was baffled at just how she hadn't been turned to ash, let alone why the flames actually felt comforting as they licked at her body. Though she was glad that Lisanna had gotten her into the habit of never buying anything that didn't either have a fireproof spell cast on it or could have one cast on it.

Yet what Mira didn't realize was that Natsu's little show of rage and power had caused her own eyes to take on a reptile-like appearance as she found herself sinking her teeth into the right side of Natsu's neck. Which, was the last thing she was consciously aware of before her vision blacked out.

**The next morning**

Natsu slowly woke to find his arms wrapping around Mira's equally nacked form as she was using him as a body pillow and her own personal heater. Neither had felt the need for a blanket as Natsu was radiating just enough heat to keep Mira satisfied with the temperature.

Though Mira had pulled a top sheet over their forms so that she would be wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Which, was also the reason why Mira was in such a heavy state of sleep instead of already being awake like she normally was. As the heat made it hard for her to wake up when one took into account that despite her being an early riser, Mira was usually in a drowsy haze when she first woke up. Well, that was until her personal heater vanished and she heard Elfman screaming bloody murder.

**With Mira**

As Elfman's yelling snapped Mira awake in a panic, the first sight she was greeted with was Natsu sporting a skin tone that was paler than a sheet of paper with him having trapped himself in the corner of her room with a pillow over his groin region as Elfman stood in her doorway. Mira then noted that Elfman was staring at Natsu with a look of absolute rage due to having caught them both naked in bed together.

_'Wait, he's there, Natsu's there, I'm here, we just woke up, and were both naked'_  Mira thought as the sleep and panic induced haze slowly cleared from her mind with her face becoming redder than Erza's hair.

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT** " Mira yelled as she began to throw anything she could get her hands on without having to discard the top sheet from covering her. After the first object hit Elfman, he realized just why Mira was freaking out and quickly slammed the door shut as he tried to erase the image of what saw from his mind.

When it proved harder than he thought it would, the male Strauss member ran to his room. Upon shut and locking his door Elfman pulled out his hidden stash of pictures of Evergreen that he had either taken himself when she was at the guild or had paid Bigslow and Freed a large amount of jewel to take when they were all off on a mission before he had given them an even larger amount to keep them quiet. Hey, what could he say, he had it bad for her but much like his older sister, Elfman was too scared of rejection to approach the one that unknowingly held his heart.

**Back with Mira and Natsu**

No sooner had Elfman slammed the door shut then Mira slid out of her bed with the top sheet still held around her form.

She then noticed that Natsu's clothes had been shredded as fragments of them had been strewn throughout her entire room with the exception of his scarf due to it having somehow ended up being neatly folded and set on Mira's nightstand. So, not wanting for him to be forced to walk around naked, even if she enjoyed the thought of that happening far more than she would ever admit. Mira walked into her relatively small walking closet and grabbed Natsu a pair of her sweet paints as she wrapped her body in a towel and a change of clothes for herself.

When she returned to the room, Mira instantly approached Natsu and pushed the clothes into his chest. Yet when she did, she noticed that Natsu had a tattoo on the right side of his neck. The tattoo itself was Mira in what she perceived to be a she-devil form that she didn't recognize. From what she could tell, she had on what seemed to be an outfit similar to that of her Halphas form. Yet it was also different. In the form she took in Natsu's new tattoo, she was wearing a one-piece suit that greatly resembled a bathing suit. The suit was a dark neon purple for the top half of her torso. The bottom half consisted of a red flame design. The suit was cut in such a way that it revealed her arms and legs, the front had a large oval cut in the front of it with the cut running from just under her bust to just above her hip line. The back of the suit was solid until just under her shoulder blades where it ended. In turn, exposing most of her belly, a large amount of cleavage and upper back too. She had thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes. On her arms, It looked as though someone has cut the sleeves off of a kimono and tide them to her arms with them running from halfway up her biceps to her wrist. After Mira had taken in her appearance in Natsu's tattoo, Mira saw that she was holding a small red dragon in her arms as in curled into her.

Upon seeing this, Mira smiled as she realized that she had been able to give her love a mates mark as well.

"Don't worry, I won't let my brother lay a hand on you. I happen to like my Dragon just the way he is" Mira said in a teasing manner due to some of her old personality leaking out. " Now get dressed" Mira continued as she gave him a quick kiss which successfully snapped Natsu out of his fear. "Because I'm going to get a shower in before we go clothes shopping for you," Mira said with a grin as she walked back towards her bathroom as she talked. Only to turn and continue towards the bathroom door with more sway in her hips than necessary. Causing Natsu's eyes to remained locked on Mira's hind quarters as she walked until Mira shut the door, ending Natsu's privet little show. Then, like a moth to a flame, Natsu walked to the door as he heard water started to run. He waited a moment and let the stem build up as he quickly and quietly slipped into Mira's bathroom.

**Three hours later**

Once done with the shower and fully satisfied by Natsu. Mira and Natsu walked out of her bathroom as Natsu use his magic to instantly dry them both off before he got dressed.

"Hey how come you aren't getting dressed Mira," Natsu asked after he had slid on the sweets that Mira had given him and had turned to see that she had simply been watching him.

"I was waiting for you to finish so you can help me decide what to wear. Now sit down and wait there" Mira said as he pushed him onto her bed as she walked into her small walk-in-closet and shut the door.

As Mira began to look through her outfits, she couldn't help but smile. Sure she loved the dress that her beloved had given her and couldn't see herself wearing any other dress now. However, she knew that she couldn't just leave her brother behind or force him to abandon any chance he had to be with the one he loved. As such, and as much as she hated to admit it, if she was going to persuade Natsu to rejoin the guild with her, she would need a more... daring outfit.

So, when she came across the very outfit that she wore on the day she, Elfman and Lisanna all left on that dreaded S class job. An outfit that consisted of a maroon bow holding up her ponytail that was formed from the hair that was growing from the side of her head, halter crop top that strictly covered breasts in such a way that it revealed a very generous amount of cleavage as the straps crossed over her chest before meeting behind her neck, dark purple mini skirt with a white belt, and two inch high heel boots that reached to mid-thigh as they conformed to her legs like a second skin. (If you want to see it watch episode 24 and you can see it).

When she came out of the closest, Mira immediately noticed Natsu's lustful gaze. Which, she couldn't help but smile at, knowing she had his undivided attention made her heart swell with joy.

Mira may not have shown it, but she was very self-conscious about just how she appeared. Which, had led her to her constant attempts to secretly get a reaction out of Natsu. Yes, Mira knew that there were countless men that would have killed to just see her naked. However, those were all men that would do the same for a girl that had what the world considered a nice body. To make matters worse, she had never wanted to be a model, which was a decision taken from her when Sorcerer Weekly had offered her a centerfold spot and Makarov said that she would accept before she could say no. Just as the old man had done whenever Mira had been asked to do a photoshoot. In fact, Mira was so self-conscious that doing a photo shot would make her spent the entire next day puking her guts out.

However, there, in front of Natsu, there was no sickening feeling, no nervousness. There was just joy and pleasure that she could evoke such feelings from the one she loved.

Yet Mira's joy was cut short as she watched Natsu's nose twitch before a look of horror overtook his face.

"Natsu, what's wrong," Mira asked in a very concerned manner.

"No time to explain, just please trust me and change into the dress I made you," Natsu said in a panic as he rushed her back into the closest with the outfit he made her in hand.

As Mira had complete trust in Natsu, she knew there was a reason for his strange behavior and would tell her when she was ready to know. So when she came back out in the same outfit that made Natsu cave to his instincts the previous night, he smiled.

"Great, now when you get to the guild, tell no one where I'm. Though I do want you to tell everyone that I'm back in Magnolia, and when a strange man comes in and asks about me. Tell him you're my mate, and act like you're speaking to the king. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can" Natsu said before he gave her a quick kiss and was then out the window.

Deciding to do as Natsu had asked of her, she went to the guild.

"Hey Mira, what up with the new get up," asked Wakaba when he noticed Mira arrive at the guild.

"Oh, this?" Mira asked as she did a quick twirl to show off her new outfit "it's a gift from Natsu," Mira said with a smile

"Hold it! You mean Natsu's here," Erza asked in surprise as she had given up hope they would find him as she knew that Natsu could easily live in the wild on his own. Just like when he lived with Igneel and if he did that they would never find him.

"My, my, why so concerned, could it be that you have feelings for MY Dragon," Mira said with emphasis on the word my hoping someone would rise to the bate so she could let everyone know to what point Mira had taken her relationship with Natsu.

"A..a...a...a….Absolutely not! I merely see Natsu like a little brother, so naturally, I would be concerned." Erza said with an insane blush, as she was hoping she had sounded convincing than what her actions had shown. As the last thing she wanted was for everyone to know that she did hold feelings for Natsu.

"Well that's good, after all, I wouldn't want to have to teach you that Natsu is MY Dragon," Mira said as she was starting to get a little concerned that no one would take the bait.

"Excuse me Miss, but might I ask why you are referring to, who I presume to be Natsu Dragneel, as your dragon," said an unknown voice that was fairly deep and gruff.

Thus, causing Mira and the rest turned to see a man with straw like red crimson hair, tan almost peach looking skin, black slits in gold eyes, no shirt, multiple scars all over his body, pants almost identical to Natsu's only in a deep crimson red with an orange flame pattern, black sandals, an identical scarf around his neck, and red flame tattoos on both firearms.

Yet what shocked everyone was that the man literally radiated power that was greater than Gildarts at full power, even if the only ones that knew that were the rare few that had witnessed Gildarts in such a state.

"Well sir, you are correct in presuming I was referring to Natsu Dragneel, but would you mind telling me who you are before I answer your question," Mira said in a respectful tone.

Which, earned a smile that showed teeth that were more like a lion's that of a man's.

"Respectful, clearly intelligent, and beautiful, I like you already!" the man said with a slight chuckle before he saw the expectant looks he was getting. "Well, I guess I could tell you, though I doubt you'll believe me if Natsu has told you of me, I am Igneel, King of all Fire Dragons, and adoptive father of Natsu Dragneel," the now named Igneel said with pride.

Remembering Natsu's reaction this morning was the only thing that made Mira believe this man. However, it didn't lessen her now raging anger. Yet she would do as Natsu had asked, and would force out answers later. Others in the guild, weren't so smart, manly Gray.

"BULLSHIT, NATSU ALWAYS SAID IGNEEL WAS A DRAGON! NOT A HUMAN. EVEN IF I DON'T BELIEVE NATSU FOR A SECOND, THE LAST THING I AM GOING TO DO IS LET YOU COME IN HERE AND TRAMPLE ALL OVER NATSU'S MEMORIES! EVEN IF THEY'RE DELUSIONAL NONSENSE, AS IT'S BEEN ONE OF THE FEW THINGS KEEPING THAT MATCH HEAD GOING" Gray yelled before he charged the man who was now royally ticked off and merely flung Gray away with his pinky, almost like he was a measly insect.

"First, you dare to call my son, the prince of all Fire Dragons, as it was I The King of all Fire Dragons who raised him, not only a liar but say it as though he were nothing more than an idiot.  **I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH INSOLENCE FROM A BUG THAT I COULD CRUSH BENEATH MY FOOT. I DON'T EVEN CONSIDER YOU A HUMAN, ANY REAL HUMAN WOULD HAVE THE COMMON SENSE NOT TO PISS ME OFF! EVEN IF I WEREN'T A DRAGON, CAN YOU NOT FEEL MY MAGIC PRESSURE? HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU!** " Igneel roared as he directed all of his RESTRAINED magic pressure at Gray. Leading to the ice-make mage being crushed into the floor. Or that was until Mira stepped in-between Igneel and Grey.

"Why do you interfere with this insects punishment" Igneel questioned in a more caring tone as he could smell Natsu's sent on her. So Igneel knew she had to, at the very least, be close to Natsu.

"I mean no disrespect, mighty Igneel, but even if Gray and my dragon refuse to admit it, and everyone else is blind to it. They do share a brother-like bond of sorts. They strive to outdo one another and to be honest, I have never once seen my dragon go all out on anyone here. Not only that, but I have every bit of confidence that only Gildarts or Makarov could stand the slightest chance of stopping Natsu if he really did intend to hurt anyone here. So please, let this go just this once, and if not to grant my request, then to let Natsu deal with this how he sees fit. Or do you not trust him to handle this" Mira asked with an edge to her voice when she finished. As if she were challenging Igneel to do anything that would prove he didn't trust Natsu.

Seeing how well Mira had backed him into a corner, Igneel let out a hearty laugh that shook the building despite him being in his human form.

"Well, it looks like you have given me no choice but to wait for my son. After all, I wouldn't have left him in the first place if I thought I couldn't trust him to not disgrace what I taught him. Now that the destructions have been put aside, for now, I would like my answer" Igneel said with a goofy smile that could rival Natsu's if his teeth didn't make it look so terrifying.

It was at this moment that Mira had a massive blush cover her face. Sure, she would refer to Natsu as her dragon, but she only now realized that she the moment she made the extent of her relationship known, as she still had yet to use 'that' term. Granted, it was accurate and true, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing for her to say that out loud. After all, the second she used, that term, everyone would know she wasn't …. Inexperienced any more. As everyone in the guild knew what was involved in the Dragon marriage ceremony now thanks to lucy.

However, as Mira thought this over and remembered how everyone learned of the mating process, her blush grew. Yet it was then that another laugh from Igneel shook her from her thoughts.

"Don't worry my dear, your reaction is more than enough of an answer for me. Now, could I get the name of my new daughter" Igneel said with a smile

"SAY WHAT!" exclaimed the guild as Mira's face turned beet red.

**That's it for now, please remember to comment and thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Confusing return cleared up & a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if our favorite dragon slayer and she-devil weren't showing the world everything about themselves like the world thought they were? What would happen when an event forces Mira and Natsu to show that their inner demons still torture them and how would this change our story? Rated M due to paranoia.

_Hellow everybody,_ M.D. Knight  _here again. I want to start off by saying that I am sorry for not having updated the story on this site for so long, however, getting no feedback on the previous chapters for so long kind of suck the will to continue the updates on this site. Thankfully, I got a Kudo, so I am hoping that there is light at the end of the tunnel for trying to get those who read this story on here to give some sort of feedback._

 

_Now, let's move on and get to the next chapter. Oh, do remember to comment and hit that Kudo button_

 

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was shocked. No one had been ready for this stranger to claim that Mira was his new daughter. Let alone when he was claiming to be Natsu's father. As everyone was WELL aware of just what that would mean. Yet despite everyone's shock, Igneel's seemingly harmless had also caused a few select female members glare daggers at Mira. Among them was a blonde celestial mage, a strawberry cake addicted redhead, an alcoholic brunette and several others.

"It's Mirajane, but everyone just calls me Mira," the eldest Strauss said in an almost nonexistent voice due to her extreme embarrassment. Which, was also what was keeping her from noticing the jealous and angry glares she was getting.

Igneel, however, wasn't distracted from seeing the glares as his heightened hearing allowed for him to easily make out what Mira had said. Yet as he heard Mira's answer, the compassion vanished from his face as he took on that of a ruler as he circled Mira. Almost as though he was appraising her like one would when buying a champion horse. Thus, when Mira had felt the shift in the atmosphere around her, all of her embarrassment seemingly vanished as she saw the uncaring and judgmental look that Igneel was giving her.

"What are you doing," Mira asked as she found herself unable to move from her spot with her subconsciously fixing her posture and trying to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress.

"Well, as much as I don't want to, and I really do mean that I don't want to do this. I must see if you are worthy to be my son Natsu's mate. Especially when he didn't choose the ones that I thought he would choose for his mates," Igneel said in a slightly upset sounding tone as he knew that his actions would make Natsu very upset with him should he not be able to deem Mira worthy.

"What do you mean by mates, and why don't you explain what you mean about Natsu not choosing the ones you thought he would while you're at it" Erza demanded as a sword materialized in her had. An action that was mirrored by Cana pulling out a handful of cards that she charged with her magic, Mira having a dark neon purple flame surprisingly engulf her hands, and Lucy pulling out her keys.

However, when the other three women saw Lucy's actions, their rage simply grew. Though for Mira it was more than just Lucy's actions that pissed her off as it was also Erza's actions and attitude that made her rage go far beyond that of the other women. As for Cana, her actions only mildly irritated Mira as she knew who Cana's father was due to having overheard one of Cana's drunken rants. So given the fact that Natsu was close to the man in question and that she had always seen Cana subtly distract Grey from Natsu during the times that Natsu clearly wasn't in the mode to deal with the man. Which, was currently the only facts keeping Mira from beating Cana to a pulp as Natsu was HER'S and NO ONE was taking him from her.

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Prince, there has rarely been a time that a member of the royal line of Fire Dragon hadn't claimed multiple mates for themselves. It's in our nature to claim multiple mates as to not overburden one mate with our more annoying quirks and insatiable appetites. For both food and themselves," Igneel stated, causing all four women to gain a very healthy blush. "As for what I mean by Natsu having not chosen the ones that I thought he would choose for his mates. Well, it's simple really. Just because the other dragons and I left our hatchlings that doesn't mean that we had abandoned them. In fact, we've kept a very close eye on them" Igneel explained

"Then why did you leave," Mira found herself snapping as the purple flames around her hands began to slowly spread up her arms.

"Because like most animals, Dragons will only raise their children until they are ready to survive on their own. However, it was different for the remaining dragons and I. We weren't just raising hatchlings, we were raising dragon slayers. Which, meant we would need to be there for them for far longer than we would need to be for a hatchling as a dragon slayer is still human" Igneel explained. 'Or at least for most cases' Igneel thought to himself before he continued to explain. "So when the other dragons and I agreed that our hatchlings could survive on their own, we left them for one reason and one reason alone. So that they would find their mates. As Dragons share many instinctual similarities to both humans and birds. When old enough, we push our young out of the nest to learn to fly. Or in this case, to sand on their own two feet. Yet unlike birds and much like humans, we don't abandon them when they have learned to take care of themselves, we simply expand our nests so they have room to begin their own family. Something that would have never happened with our dragon slayers when they were so attached to use that they would have never left to find mates." Igneel finished

"Can you wait until he gets here first?" Mira asked on the verge of tears as this was the most frightened she had been since Lisanna died. She had just gotten it so she could be with Natsu, the boy… no, man that she had been having fantasy after fantasy about from the time he had joined the guild. Even if she would've never admitted that was the reason she tortured him so much. Well, that was until Lisanna died, now she would more than willingly tell the real reason as to why she had loved to torture Natsu. So it terrified her that the man that meant the world to her might be taken from her, and it all came down to if she didn't pass a test that she knew nothing about.

"I'm afraid I can't. This test must be done without him here for one reason. If he were here, he would go so far as to kill me to stop it. It happens every time, it happened when my grandfather did it with my father's mate and it happened to me when my father did it to my mate. To say the least, it's not something Natsu will stand by and let happen. Which, if I know that brat, he's doing one of two things right now. Either he is trying to get out of hearing range, or he's looking for a way to prevent this from happening." Igneel said as he was about to push his pointer finger into Mira's forehead when she suddenly grabbed his wrist and had a dead-serious look.

"Then promise me that either way, should I pass or fail, that you won't walk out of Natsu's life again. I don't care if I have to suffer for the rest of my life. As long as Natsu's happy I can live with any pain." Mira said with a fierce determination.

"Oh, you make it sound like you would do anything for Natsu," Igneel questioned.

"That's because I would," Mira affirmed

"Then tell me, do you have siblings," Igneel inquired

"Yes, why?" Mira asked in a suspicious tone.

"Then tell me this, if you had to choose to save Natsu or your siblings from death. Whi…"

"Natsu," Mira said in determination as she cut Igneel off. "I would save Natsu. He means everything to me, and besides, I know he would never let a situation like that happen. Also, you never said that by saving Natsu it wouldn't also save Elfman as well" Mira said without a moment of hesitation. Causing Igneel break out in laughter, as Elfman looked like he had just been stabbed by his sister's words.

"Well, you can forget about that test now," Igneel chuckled, "After all, it is just an illusion that is placed on you and project around you so I could see just how far you would go for my Natsu. However, given how you responded without any hesitation, I no longer need to test you." Igneel said with a chuckle before his face became serious once again."Though I will say this now. Hurt him, and I will kill you in the most painful way I can." Igneel said venomously, only to be surprised when Mira returned it in full force.

"Then we have an understanding, because should you ever hurt him like you did when you left, I will do the same to you," Mira said as she grabbed him by his scarf and pulled his face a hair's breadth away from her own as she released as much killing intent as possible to drive her point home.

Igneel merely smiled at this and proceed to pull Mira into a death grip hug that had her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"You're going to be an excellent addition to the family" Igneel boosted as he continued to hug Mira to death before he set her back on her own two feet.

"Does this mean that Natsu may still have other mates?" Erza asked with a small blush that she falling in her attempt to hide it.

"It's hard to say. I myself only have one mate, and it seems like Natsu has taken after me in that regard. You also must take into account that Natsu would never betray his mate and that his first mate would be his beta. Whereas all of his other mates would be... oh, what was the human word for it again? Ah, yes, they would be his mistresses. All of whom, he would only clam with his Beta's approval. So even if Natsu does want more mates, of which I highly doubt, the real question should be asking is if Mira here will let Natsu claim any more mates," Igneel explained.

"LIKE HELL ANYONE ELSE IS BECOMING NATSU'S MATE! HE'S MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S" Mira raged before she could continue her fury or anyone could say anything.

"And even if she would let me claim more mates," Natsu said as he entered the guild, as Mira noted that he had obviously gone to his home and changed. "There's no way that I would want you as my mate Scarlet, or you Heartfilia," Natsu continued as he walked right up to Mira.

When Natsu reached Mira, he had been planning to pull her into a hug and a quick kiss. Yet the moment He got within an arm's reach of Mira, she grabbed the edges of Natsu's vest and pulled into a very heated kiss before she wrapped her arms around his torso and the left side of her head on his chest. Allowing Mira to give the women of Fairy Tail a triumphant smile that left them seething with anger as they glared at the white-haired beauty.

Meanwhile, as the female members that like Natsu seethed, Lucy was left in shock, and Erza was left sputtering.

"Oh, Igneel I..." was all Mira could get out before said man cut her off

"Please, call me Otōsan. After all, we are family now" Igneel said with a smile

"Ok then, Otōsan, do you know why I can use Fire Magic when I can still feel my magic being locked away?" Mira asked, causing Igneel to arch an eyebrow

"Try using it again" Igneel ordered, to which Mira readily complied.

After a few moments, Igneel gained a massive grin.

"I hope you're ready to become parents, because of you're pregnant. Which, is the reason you can use magic that's not your own. It's a side effect of caring a hatchling of dragnotic heritage. Those flames are the flames of your child and seeing as the flames are a neon color, you will be having a daughter." Igneel explained as he missed Natsu's paling complexion due to Mira's growing excitement.

"This is WONDERFUL..." Mira began exclaiming until a resounding thud was heard, drawing everyone's attention to a passed out Natsu who's eyes had turned to swirls.

**That's it for this chapter, please remember to review.**


End file.
